Never Again
by Ietroitghetto66
Summary: A/U Leena the succesful attorney gets hurt by her boyfriend she promises herself to never fall in love again but what she doesn't suspect is to fall in love with her new client R+R


Hocykid45: Hey everyone what's up?  
  
Starfirered001: Aren't you supposed to be working on your homework?  
  
Hocykid45: No.  
  
Devilish-brunette: Work before play hocy  
  
Hocykid45: I don't care about stupid sayings, well any way I've been thinking my works been getting kid of sloppy so.  
  
Starfirered001: Duh  
  
Hocykid45: Screw off  
  
Starfirered001: Already did  
  
Hocykid45: You are so sick and demented  
  
Devilish-brunette: You two grow up, on with the fic  
  
Hocykid45: Ok, ok so I'm gonna make a dramatic fic sort of and well I hope my work's quality will rise  
  
Starfirered001: Yeah cause if it sunk any lower it would be banned  
  
Hocykid45: Ok you've been asking for this (Jumps at Starfire and attacks him)  
  
Devilish-brunette: Well since my two buddies (looks at the two fighting) are at it again I'll do the disclaimer, (Clears throat) Hocykid45 does not own zoids or me but I gave him permission to but he does own star (in background) Star: Does not! Devil: So anyway on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Never Again  
  
Leena Torous ace attorney just won another case and was returning from celebrating. She approached her home she shared with her loving Boyfriend Harry Champ (don't flame remember this is an A/U). She stepped inside sure that he was asleep walked silently when she here's him on the telephone,  
  
"Don't worry love things will be fine. who? Oh she doesn't suspect a thing trust me Naomi my love".  
  
{Naomi?!} Leena thought with mixed emotions of anger, hate, shock, and pain. {No wonder he's been acting so strange, with Naomi Flugel} she thought getting angrier by the second}. She quietly slipped into the room and waited for her EX-boyfriend to get done with his conversation and grew angrier by the second with every word she heard. When he hung up, he turned around in surprise.  
  
"Leena my dear you're home early" he stammered,  
  
"Shut up Harry you bastard I never want to see you again got it now get out of this house immediately" she spat out on the verge of tears.  
  
Harry was out quickly and without a word. When he left she burst out crying and called her best friend Pierce.  
  
"Hello Pierce here" she said not knowing it was Leena.  
  
Leena started talking quickly and her tears didn't help.  
  
"Whoa girl slow down".  
  
So Leena calmed down a little took a deep breath and told pierce everything.  
  
"I always knew that Champ would do that but with Naomi? That's surprising."  
  
"I know I was just as surprised too", Leena said in between sobs.  
  
"Listen he's gone now so just let yourself out then try and forget it remember we have work tomorrow (Pierce and Leena work at the same place) ok?"  
  
"Ok pierce thanks" Leena said shakily. {Pierce is right I need to get over this} she thought. After getting her tears out, she went to sleep in the bed for only her. {I'll never love again}.  
  
Streets of New York  
  
Bit Cloud son of the wealthy Jon Cloud but Bit didn't care if his dad was wealthy he thought of himself as his own man. He was a pro BMXer (A/U no zoids) and making fortune for himself while he was at it.  
  
{Man is it me or is my apartment seem farther away?} Bit thought to himself. He was walking just minding his own business when two officers grabbed him and pushed him against the car.  
  
"Hey what's this all about"! Bit shouted surprised.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent anything you say will be used against you in the state of law (I don't know what they say)".  
  
"What did I do?" Bit asked.  
  
"You are charged with the murder of Jon Cloud" the officer stated.  
  
"What I haven't seen my old man in weeks"! Bit claimed.  
  
"Tell it to the judge" the officer replied coldly.  
  
Leena's workplace  
  
"Well people we got big one who's gonna volunteer?' asked the head guy.  
  
"I will what's it about?" Leena said.  
  
"A murder case a wealthy guy they're trying to pin it on his son". "Sounds good" Pierce said.  
  
"Who is it?" Leena questioned.  
  
"Bit Cloud".  
  
"Wow the wealthy guys son"? some guy asked.  
  
"One in the same".  
  
"This should be interesting" Leena said.  
  
  
  
Hocykid45: Well what do you think of it so far?  
  
Starfirered001: It is great I am very sorry for before  
  
Hocykid45: me too (Hug)  
  
Devilish-brunette: Awwww  
  
Hocykid45: ok we said now give our stuff back  
  
Devilish-brunette: nope  
  
Starfirered001: you said if we apologized you would give me my internet access back  
  
Hocykid45: and you said you would give me my video games back  
  
Devilish-brunette: too bad so sad  
  
Starfirered001: Grrr get her!  
  
(Hocy and Star chase her around room)  
  
Chaos: Jeez what's goin down here? Well any way I came by to check out this new fic and well. (looks at the three) uh I guess review and I'll break em' up for chap. 2 peace. 


End file.
